Fox Kids (Asia)
Fox Kids was an Children's Channel that aired on the Fox Broadcasting Company, and a former brand name for a slate of international children's television channels. It was owned by Fox Television Entertainment beginning in 2001, and throughout its existence, broadcasting from 6am to 8:30pm everyday. Depending on the show, the programming block was aimed at young children aged 6–11, and preteens ages 12–14. Fox Kids had managed to achieve high ratings throughout its 12-year run and lived to be the longest running Children's Television Channel on (Asia) broadcast television. History Fox Kids was launched on December 1, 1990 as the Fox Children's Network, a joint venture between Fox Broadcasting and its affiliates. Originally headed up by division president Margaret Loesch. In 1991, it was rebranded as the Fox Kids Network, and programming expanded weekdays and Weekends; it grew to 2½ hours on weekdays the following year. from 1992 to 1998, Fox Kids aired a special programming block on Thanksgiving Day, called "The Fox Kids T.V. Takeover," which led into the network's NFL coverage during the final four years of its run. Radio In addition to the program block, Fox Kids had its own radio program entitled the Fox Kids Radio Countdown, a two-hour broadcast that was hosted by Chris Leary of TechTV and ZDTV fame. The show consisted of contests, gags, and funny sound effects. It was later renamed to Fox All Access and served primarily as a promotional vehicle for Fox television programs. Scheduling By 1993, Fox Kids increased its schedule to a total of three hours on Weekends and Weekdays, usually local time, and four hours on 8 a.m.-noon and 7 a.m. - 11 a.m. CT/MT timeslots. With that expansion, this made Fox the first network to air in programming in the 4:00 p.m. hour since 1986). Many stations aired programming for one hour in the morning and two hours in the afternoon at a time on weekdays, when network programs intertwined with syndicated children's lineups. Other stations aired all three hours combined in the afternoon due to having local morning newscasts; in this case, syndicated children shows were eliminated and moved to other "independent" stations. Broadcasting ambiguities In 1995 and early 1996, Fox acquired three former ABC affiliates while SF Broadcasting (a joint venture between Savoy Pictures and Fox) acquired three former NBC affiliates and one ABC affiliate (which were later sold to Emmis Communications a few years later). Those stations all aired early evening local newscasts, but wanted to continue to run general entertainment syndicated programming to lead into their news programs instead of cartoons; these stations opted to run Fox Kids one hour early, from 1 to 4 p.m. Later history Much of the early programming on Fox Kids came from Warner Bros. Animation. After The WB Television Network launched in January 1995, two of Fox Kids' most popular programs, Animaniacs (following a heated dispute with Fox after it ceded the program's timeslot to carry Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) and Batman: The Animated Series, moved to that network with both serving as the linchpin of The WB's new children's block, Kids' WB, when it launched in September 1995 (Tiny Toon Adventures, another early Fox Kids program that Warner Bros. produced and also aired on Kids' WB, had already ended its run). In 1996, Fox Kids merged with Saban Entertainment to form Fox Kids Worldwide Inc. Some of Fox Kids' programming also aired on Fox Family Channel (now ABC Family), after News Corporation acquired the network from International Family Entertainment in 1998. In 1998, Fox bought out its affiliates' interest in Fox Kids as part of a deal to help pay for the network's expensive NFL football package. The Fox Kids weekday block was trimmed to two hours, and in an effort to help its affiliates comply with the recently implemented educational programming mandates, added reruns of the former PBS series The Magic School Bus. In 2000, affiliates were given the option of pushing the block up one hour to 2-4 p.m. instead of 3-5 p.m. In the six or so markets where a Fox affiliate carried Fox Kids and had an early evening newscast at 5 p.m. (such as St. Louis and New Orleans), the station was already running the block an hour early by 1996. Some affiliates (such as WLUK-TV) would even tape delay the block to air between 10 a.m. and 1 p.m., one of the lowest-rated time periods on U.S. television (and when virtually all children 5 years and older are at school). A few only aired The Magic School Bus in this sort of graveyard slot specifically as an act of malicious compliance with the educational mandates. Programming This is a list of all programming that aired on the Fox Kids children's television channal. 1990–1993 1990 * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990–1991) * Beverly Hills Teens (1990–1993) * Bobby's World (1990–2001) * Dennis the Menace (1990–1994) (reruns of 1959 show) * Fun House (1990–1991) (U.S. game show) * Little Rosey (1990–1993) * Peter Pan and the Pirates (1990–1992) * Piggsburg Pigs! (1990–1991) * Swamp Thing (1990–1991) * Tom & Jerry Kids (1990–1994) * Zazoo U (1990–1991) 1991 * The Adventures of Dynamo Duck (1991–1995) * Beetlejuice (1991-1992) (season 4 only) * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1991) * The Disney Afternoon (1991–1996) ** TaleSpin (1990-1996) ** DuckTales (1990-1994) ** The Gummi Bears (1990-1994) ** Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990-1994) ** Darkwing Duck (1995-1996) (DuckTales Moved to Disney's Wonderful World in 1995) ** Goof Troop (1995-1996) (The Gummi Bears Moved to Disney's Wonderful World in 1995) ** Bonkers (1995-1996) (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Moved to Disney's Wonderful World in 1995) * Little Dracula (1991) * Little Shop (1991) * Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & His Pals (1991–1995) * The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle (1991–1993) (reruns of 1979 show) * Taz-Mania (1991–2001) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) 1992 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1992–1993) (reruns of 1983 - 1990 show) * Batman: The Animated Series (1992–2001) * The Care Bears (1992–1995) (from the DiC series) * Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) * Dog City (1992–2001) * Eek! the Cat (1992–2001, later retitled Eek! Stravaganza in 1994) * George of the Jungle (1992) (reruns of 1967 show) * Ghostwriter (1992, pilot only) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1992) (reruns of 1987 – 1988 TV series) * The Plucky Duck Show (1992-1995) * Solarman (1992) * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992–1993) * The Terrible Thunderlizards (part of Eek! Stravaganza) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1992–1995) * X-Men (1992–2001) 1993 * Animaniacs (1993-1998) * Avenger Penguins (1993–1994) * Chorlton and the Wheelies (1993–1994) * Count DeClue's Mystery Castle (1993, special) * Count Duckula (1993–1995) (part of Danger Mouse) * Danger Mouse (1993–1995) * Droopy, Master Detective (1993–1994) * Jamie and the Magic Torch (1993–1994) * Lost in Dinosaur World (1993, special) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993–1996) * Oh, Mr. Toad (1993–1995) (part of The Wind in the Willows) * The Original Tom and Jerry Show (1993–1994) (reruns of 1965 - 1972 show) * The Terrible Thunderlizards (1993–1998) * Trollies Christmas Sing-Along (1993, special) * Victor and Hugo (1993–1994) * The Wind in the Willows (1993–1995) 1994–1998 1994 * A.J.'s Time Travelers (1994) * Christopher the Christmas Tree (1994) * The Fox Cubhouse (1994-1999) ** Bananas in Pyjamas (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) ** Bertha (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) ** Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1995-1999) (part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Brum (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) ** Budgie the Little Helicopter (1995-1999) (part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky & Jake (1994-1999) (part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Johnson and Friends (1994-1999) (part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Mr. Men and Little Miss (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) ** Rimba's Island (1994-1999) (part of the Fox Cubhouse) ** Rosie and Jim (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) ** Tots TV (1997-1999) (part of The Fox Cubhouse in UK) * Grunt & Punt (1994-1995) * The Littles (1994-2001) (reruns of 1983 - 1985 show) * Life with Louie (1994–2001) * The Magic School Bus (1994-2001) * Mr. Men and Little Miss (1994-1995) (from the BBC TV Series) * Nicktoons (1994-2001) ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-2001) (part of Nicktoons) ** The Angry Beavers (1997-2001) (part of Nicktoons) ** Doug (1994-1996) (part of Nicktoons) ** Hey Arnold! (1997-2001) (part of Nicktoons) ** The Ren & Stimpy Show (1994-2001) (part of Nicktoons) ** Rocko's Modern Life (1994-2001) (part of Nicktoons) ** Rugrats (1994-2001) (part of Nicktoons) * Red Planet (1994-1996) * Rubbish, King of the Jumble (1994-1995) * Spider-Man (1994–2001) * Thunderbirds (1994) (edited reruns of 1960's show) * The Tick (1994–2001) * Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994–2001) 1995 * Disney's Wonderful World (1995-2001) ** The Gummi Bears (1995-2001) ** DuckTales (1995-2001) ** Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1995-2001) * Goosebumps (1995–1998, renamed Ultimate Goosebumps in 1997) * I Dream of Jeannie (1995-2001) (reruns of 1965 show) * Klutter! (1995–1996) * Little Audrey and Friends (1995-1997) * Masked Rider (1995–1998) * Shnookums and Meat (1995-2001) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2001) * Wallace & Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1995) 1996 * Aladdin (1996-2001) * The Balloonatiks: Christmas Without a Claus (1996) * Beast Wars: Transformers (1996-1999) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1996–1997) * Brum (1996-2001) (Sesason 2 only) * C Bear and Jamal (1996–1997) * Casper (1996–2001) * The Ferals (1996-2001) * Feral TV (1996-2001) * Gargoyles (1996-2001) * Little Mouse on the Prairie (1996) * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (1996-2001) * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (miniseries) (1996) * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996-2001) * Power Rangers Zeo (1996) * Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids (1996-2001) (reruns of 1985 show) 1997 * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (1997–1998) * Baby Huey (1997-2001) (reruns of 1994 show) * Big Bad Beetleborgs (1997–1998) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (1997-2001) (reruns of 1963 show) * Chimp Lips Theater (1997, two specials) * Eerie, Indiana (1997) (reruns of 1991-1992 show) * Iron Man (1997-2001) (reruns of 1994-1996 show) * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation (1997–1998) * Power Rangers Turbo (1997) * Round the Twist (1997) * Sooty & Co. (1997–1998) * Space Goofs (1997–1999) * Stickin' Around (1997) 1998 * The Adventures of Little Audrey (1998–2001) (reruns of 1989-1995 show) * Cartoon Cabana (1998–2002) * Donkey Kong Country (1998-2002) * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension (1998) * Fantastic Four (1998–2001) (reruns of 1994 Show) * Godzilla: The Series (1998–2000) * The Harvey Girls (1998-2001) (reruns of 1996 Show) * The Incredible Hulk (1998–2001) (reruns of 1996 Show) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998-1999) * The Mr. Potato Head Show (1998–1999) * Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book (1998) * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (1998–1999) * Ned's Newt (1998) * Power Rangers in Space (1998) * Richie Rich (1998-2001) (reruns of 1996 show) * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (1998–1999) * Silver Surfer (1998) * Toonsylvania (1998–2000) * Young Hercules (1998–1999) 1999–2002 1999 * The Avengers: United They Stand (1999–2001) * Beast Machines: Transformers (1999) * The Big Garage (1999-2001) * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999, 2000–2001) * Cybersix (1999-2000) * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher (1999-2002) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2001) * Hello Kitty's Paradise (1999-2001) * Jellikins (1999-2001) * The Magician (1999) * Nanalan (1999-2001) * NASCAR Racers (1999–2001) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999–2002) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1999) * One Saturday Morning (1999–2002) ** Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** Cow and Chicken (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** Dexter's Laboratory (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** I Am Weasel (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** Johnny Bravo (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** Mike, Lu & Og (2000-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) ** The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2002) (part of One Saturday Morning) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (1999) * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (1999–2000) * Spider-Man Unlimited (1999-2001) * Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999) 2000 * Action Man (2000–2001) * Angela Anaconda (2000) * Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000–2002) * Dinozaurs (2000) * Dungeons & Dragons (2000) (reruns of 1983–1985 TV series) * Escaflowne (2000) * Flint the Time Detective (2000–2001) * The Harveytoons Comedy Show (2000–2002) * Monster Rancher (2000) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) * Princess Sissi (2000–2002) * Real Scary Stories (also known as Scary... But True) (2000) 2001 * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001–2002) * Digimon Tamers (2001–2002) * Kong: The Animated Series (reruns) * Los Luchadores (2001–2002) * Medabots (2001–2002) * Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) * Moolah Beach (2001) * Power Rangers Time Force (2001) * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (2001–2002) * The Ripping Friends (2001–2002) * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends (2001) * Sailor Moon (2001–2002) * Transformers: Robots In Disguise (2001–2002) * The Zack Files (2001) 2002 * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (2002) * Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) The Fox Kids T.V. Takeover 1992 *Tom and Jerry Kids *Bobby's World *Beetlejuice *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Disney Afternoon *Taz-Mania *Batman: The Animated Series *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Plucky Duck Show *Eek! the Cat *Jim Henson's Dog City *X-Men *Little Rosey *The Care Bears *Super Dave: Daredevil For Hire *The Adventures of Dynamo Duck *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and his Pals 1993 *Tom and Jerry Kids *Bobby's World *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Disney Afternoon *Taz-Mania *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Plucky Duck Show *Batman: The Animated Series *Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny and his Pals *X-Men *Jim Henson's Dog City *The Care Bears *Eek! the Cat and the Terrible Thunderlizards *The Wind in the Willows *Danger Mouse *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Animaniacs *Droopy, Master Detective 1994 *Bobby's World *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Disney Afternoon *Taz-Mania *The Adventures of Batman and Robin *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Plucky Duck Show *Jim Henson's Dog City *Eek! Stravaganza *X-Men *The Care Bears *Danger Mouse *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Animaniacs *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Rocko's Modern Life *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Nicktoons *The Littles *Mr. Men *The Tick *Johnson and Friends *The Fox Cubhouse 1995 *Bobby's World *The Disney Afternoon *Taz-Mania *The Adventures of Batman and Robin *X-Men *The Care Bears *Eek! Stravaganza *Danger Mouse *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Rocko's Modern Life *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Nicktoons *The Littles *Mr. Men *The Tick *Johnson and Friends *The Fox Cubhouse *Spider-Man *Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Life with Louie *Masked Rider *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *Disney's Wonderful World *Little Audrey and Friends *Goosebumps 1996 *Bobby's World *The Adventures of Batman and Robin *X-Men *Eek! Stravaganza *Power Rangers Zeo *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Rocko's Modern Life *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Nicktoons *The Littles *The Tick *Johnson and Friends *The Fox Cubhouse *Spider-Man *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Life with Louie *Masked Rider *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *Disney's Wonderful World *Little Audrey and Friends *Goosebumps *Casper *C-Bear and Jamal *Gargoyles *Aladdin *Shnookums and Meat *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *I Dream of Jeannie *Brum *The Ferals *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Big Bad Beetleborgs 1997 *Bobby's World *X-Men *Eek! Stravaganza *Power Rangers Turbo *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Rocko's Modern Life *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Angry Beavers *Hey Arnold! *Nicktoons *The Littles *Johnson and Friends *Spider-Man *Life with Louie *Masked Rider *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *Disney's Wonderful World *Little Audrey and Friends *Goosebumps *C-Bear and Jamal *Gargoyles *Aladdin *Shnookums and Meat *Casper *I Dream of Jeannie *Brum *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Beetleborgs Metalix *Eerie Indiana *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Round the Twist *Stickin' Around *Space Goofs *Sam and Max: Freelance Police 1998 *Bobby's World *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Rocko's Modern Life *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rugrats *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Angry Beavers *Hey Arnold! *Nicktoons *The Littles *Power Rangers In Space *Spider-Man *Life with Louie *The Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *Disney's Wonderful World *Goosebumps *Gargoyles *Aladdin *Brum *Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales *Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids *Eerie Indiana *Space Goofs *Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Ned's Newt *Steven Spielburg Presents Toonsylvania *The Magic School Bus *The Mr. Potato Head Show *Godzilla *Young Hercules *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog *Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *Mad Jack the Pirate *The Adventures of Little Audrey *Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:TV Networks